


Hi....

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [75]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You always talk to him, he never talks to you. It’s not personal, but it’s a surprise when he does.





	

Bucky doesn’t really talk. It’s not because he doesn’t like anyone you know that it’s not personal when he doesn’t talk back, only nods. He’s quiet because he’s troubled and because everything and everyone is strange. He can’t be expected to just speak to you all. That’s something you understand completely. You remembered in school when you wouldn’t speak because everyone was so mean to you, about your weight, about it all...and it was safer not to speak. You supposed that perhaps for Bucky it seemed safer not to speak too. 

But you still spoke to him. Everyday you’d sit down near him at breakfast, ask how he was, say hello, and talk about the day before even if he never said anything back. You wanted him to trust you. You wanted him to talk to you, but you never wanted to push him to talk, just wanted him to get used to you interacting with him, talking to him. You hoped that he would become comfortable with you and feel like he could trust you...not just Steve. 

So it was with the same attitude as every morning that you sat down at the table next to him, your breakfast food of choice in front of you. “Morning, Bucky!” You never expected him to do anything but perhaps nod at you.

“Hi...” So it took a few moments to realise that the deep voice that had just spoke came from Bucky. Not someone else, but Bucky. You tried not to stare at him because you didn’t want to put him off, you didn’t want him to feel like he couldn’t speak.

“How are you? Did you sleep well?”

“Not really...nightmares...” There was swelling of pride mixed with sadness. Pride that he felt comfortable talking with you and telling you about his nightmares, but sad that he was suffering from them in the first place. 

“Have you seen Bruce about it?” He shakes his head and there’s something in his eyes that say he doesn’t want to do that. That he’s not comfortable doing that. “Well, next time you have a nightmare feel free to wake me up, okay?” 

“Thank you.”

You never thought Bucky Barnes would talk to you, but he did and you hoped he’d keep talking to you. 


End file.
